truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviel Archon
Soviel Archon is the primary antagonist of the Scars of Time, remaing a consistent threat throughout the Roleplay. He is nicknamed 'The Mad Monk', and advocates religious oppression towards Garuuz. Creation Soviel was created by Cudpug, who wanted to begin the Scars of Time with a memorable villain. He had at the time a particular interest in religion and wanted to explore how religion could be used as a negative in the world. It is arguable that all of the violence and war in the Scars of Time roleplay is caused by religious belief, and Soviel is the spokesman for such faith. Cudpug gave this statement towards Soviel: Soviel was designed as a terrifying villain. There's something sinister about a guy who says he speaks to a Goddess. In a way it sort of justifies what he does; he causes the deaths of thousands of Garuuzians, yet he truly seems to believe that it's Ledah's will for him to do this. In this way, his killing isn't necessarily evil. Or if it is, then who is to say that deities cannot be evil? Soviel represents this message in SoT; that religion can be used for the wrong reasons when it's exploited by the wrong hands. Role in Scars of Time Season 1 In the Scars of Time, Soviel's importance cannot be understated. He is the leader of the Divine Enforcers; the head of the Tower of Redemption; replaces The Apostle of Ledah and serves as a constant threat. In Season 1, Soviel's role is explored in a variety of ways - he is external to the core plot, and instead his chapters focus on his plan to kill King Olgard XVI and replaced The Apostle of Ledah. In Season 1, Soviel achieves this end. By corrupting Rhotau and Epsilion, Soviel is able to gain their support in planning to overthrow the King. During his time with the Monks of the Prism in the Tower of Redemption, Soviel plots domination of Alvasta, and the audience see his communication with Ledah for the first time. When The Apostle of Ledah, gaining Olgard's permission to have Soviel executed as a threat to the country, arrives at the Tower, Soviel puts his plan into action. Soviel kills the Apostle and all of his followers, becoming the spokesman of Ledahnism within Alvasta. Following this, he travels from Arden to Alvasta and enters the Palace of Illuminor, threatening Olgard to stand down or be killed. When Olgard orders Epsilion and Rhotau to slay Soviel, he can only watch in horror as his generals disregard his orders and turn on him. Olgard is beheaded and Soviel takes his position on the throne. He adopts the title of 'Exarch' and becomes the grand leader of Alvasta and the prophet of Ledah. The people of Alvasta, and to an extent Garuuz, believe that Soviel will bring about positive change. Soviel, however, has other ideas. Season 2 Soviel's main importance lies in Season 2. In the first Season, Soviel is a down-played character who remains in the background. In Season 2, Soviel is revealed to be a villain early into the roleplay. Having promoted Callous Saigen to General, Soviel has now set his sights upon the Redemption of the Griffins in order to appease Ledah. This prophecy is followed when Callous and Ranna go to Arden with Soviel. However, it is during this time that Soviel's dark intentions are revealed, and he tempts Callous with voices and images, forcing the General to murder Agatio. As Callous reluctantly obeys, possessed by Soviel, Ranna manages to escape the Tower of Redemption and flees, with the help of Garuuzians and Quince, to Garuuz. It is at this point in the roleplay that Soviel becomes the main villain. He appoints Callous as a new Divine Enforcer and slowly sets about enslaving Alvasta into a religious indoctrination. During this time, he is also 'told' by Ledah to wage war on Garuuz with far more force, launching full-scale attacks. Under Soviel's leadership, western Garuuz is severely damaged and many areas become dominions of Alvasta. Generals Epsilion and Rhotau launch the attacks, often from the air, and Callous is made to adopt more localised attacks, often on Ranna and Quince. Soviel remains a threat throughout the roleplay; for example, during one scene Soviel gathers energy above Alvasta and creates a black Void, which is then guided across the sea to destroy Garuuz. This void is eventually stopped just before it can reach Garuuz, but it shows the strength that Soviel controls. During the roleplays climax, Soviel awaits the group within The Tower of Redemption. He remains adamant that Ledah will protect him in battle and faces the group in combat. It is only through the united efforts of the party, as well as The Sword, Vanisir, that Soviel is eventually defeated. In his death, his Aspect powers negated by Vanisir and then Quince finishing him off, he still believes that Ledah has preserved him for greatness, and he dies laughing at what will happen to the world in his absence. Revelations in Gateway to Destiny Gateway to Destiny reveals more information about Soviel. He was reportedly one of the Three; the most powerful Angels and those closest to Ledah herself. Soviel escaped Miror to the lands below and used his powers to sink Carditsa. Soviel was Ledah's Chosen; the Angel that she believed would rule Asgard and turn humans into her perfect race. Thus, he was given control of the lands below Miror. However, in his death, Ledah became infuriated with mankind and set about erasing the world of Asgard from memory.